Of Fans And Whirlpools
by theDoctorlies
Summary: In which we look at a short timeline of Naruto and Sasuke’s lives. SasuNaru, Implied GaaNaru and KakaSasu, AU COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing and I make no profit from writing this.

Summary: In which we look at a short timeline of Naruto and Sasuke's lives. [SasuNaru, Implied GaaNaru and KakaSasu, AU]

A/N: This story came to me once upon a blue moon after watching the movie 'Baby Mama'. Um, I can't explain why it hit me so suddenly, but I really liked the idea and hopefully you guys do, too. It's set in an entirely non-ninjaverse, and Sasuke and Naruto's parents are alive and well. Itachi isn't an overly protective/psychotic brother and Kyuubi is just a stuffed fox. So, without further ado, enjoy…

P.S. The title was taken from the English translations of Sasuke and Naruto's last names. If I'm wrong, please forgive me. I'm not very good at Japanese. Oh, and I'm not bashing Kakashi! I love him to death. It was necessary.

Of Fans and Whirlpools

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku and Namikaze Minato had been the best of friends all through high school, and far into their college years. Their wives had also been friends since elementary school, and it made sense that their children were the same. First, Itachi was born, Fugaku and Mikoto's first son, although at the time, Minato had yet to marry. It happened a few years later when the blonde married Uzumaki Kushina, and they had a child a few months after Mikoto gave birth to her and Fugaku's second son. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto hated each other from the moment they met, wailing loudly when the other infant was within hearing range. Fugaku and Minato were at a loss for what to do; they'd been best friend for years and figured the two boys would follow their example. But Sasuke loved the little blonde as much as he loved it when Itachi flicked him in the forehead. Sasuke didn't love that at all.

--Sasuke at 7 Months, Naruto at 3 Months—

Minato and Kushina were on their way back home from Mikoto and Fugaku's dinner party with two small children in tow, one of them not including their own young son. Itachi sat comfortably against the window with Sasuke and Naruto sitting side by side next to him in their car seats. Sasuke stared off into space while the younger baby next to him sucked happily at his brand new pacifier. Thank God neither of them were screaming.

Yet.

Itachi looked off to the side at his little brother, and reached up to brush tiny fingers through his dark hair. Sasuke cooed at him and wrapped his fist around the finger, talking to the older brunette through a series of baby noises. Itachi smirked as he flicked the small baby in the forehead, gently. Sasuke made a face at him and Itachi's smirk widened.

Next to Sasuke, Naruto giggled through his pacifier and clapped his hands as he watched the two dark haired brothers interact. Itachi smiled softly as he reached for the blonde's outstretched fingers, letting the small infant latch onto one of his fingers. Naruto's giggles only got louder, and Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. He pushed Itachi's arm out of the blonde's reach and snatched at his pacifier, catching it between two, tiny fingers and yanking it out of the poor baby's mouth. Big, blue eyes watered at Itachi, silently begging him to get his pacifier back.

Itachi calmly pried the stolen item out of Sasuke's fingers and handed it back to the teary eyed blonde. There was a moment of silence before his usually quiet little brother started screaming his little lungs out. The car jerked as Minato nearly stomped on the breaks, shocked that it was Sasuke screaming and not his own son.

"What happened back there?" Kushina asked, looking into the backseat at Itachi, trying to be heard over Sasuke's wailing. The boy just shrugged before lifting a hand to smooth over his little brother's hair. The crying came to an abrupt stop, though, and a little smile came to his face at the annoyed look that crossed Sasuke's face. Kushina smiled as she turned back in her seat and reached over to take her husband's hand.

--Sasuke at 11 Months, Naruto at 8 Months—

Kushina and Mikoto giggled quietly on the long sofa as Naruto and Sasuke slept peacefully on the blanket spread out on the ground. The tiny blonde had his arms wrapped around an orange, stuffed fox, while Sasuke held tight to a small plushy that had a striking resemblance to a certain older brother. The infants were sleeping so soundly it was like they were two entirely different babies. Usually, the blonde and brunette would be screaming their little lungs out because they were too close together. Today, though, seemed to be a different story.

"They look so cute together." Mikoto giggled, as she clasped hands with her red headed best friend. Both women giggled and cooed over their sleeping children like they were teenagers all over again. For years they had sat together, wrapped up in a quilt on Mikoto's bed, with bowls of cookie dough ice cream in their laps. There had been a book of their dream families and weddings. Of course, Fugaku and Minato hadn't been worked into the equation at the time, but their lives still turned out the same despite that. Some could say it was ten times better.

Kushina tilted her head to the side as Naruto wriggled in his sleep, unconsciously wrapping a tiny hand around his blanket-mate's wrist. The action caused the black haired baby to startle awake, and immediately his dark eyes were drawn to the sleeping blonde next to him.

The next second, twin cries were filling the air, followed quickly by the sound of Fugaku and Minato tripping over each other as they came skidding into the room. They took in the sight of the two babies trying to bite each other's hands off with the short amount of teeth they had, and quickly moved to help their wives pull them apart.

Sasuke and Naruto squirmed in their parents' hold, scowling at each other and rubbing at the teeth marks on their skin. Minato rubbed Naruto's back to calm the small child, while Fugaku held his young son at arm's length and simply glared at him. Sasuke got the hint-he _was_ a smart baby, after all-and looked off to the side and down at the blanket where his plushy still rested. When Fugaku put him back down, he pulled the thing into his small arms.

"Well, that was nice while it lasted." Mikoto sighed, and Kushina nodded her agreement as she took Naruto from her husband's arms. The small blonde cooed up at her as he nuzzled into her chest, acting like Sasuke hadn't just bitten him. Sometimes the baby switched moods too fast for one so young. Mikoto leaned over and ran her fingers through Naruto's hair, much to her young son's chagrin. Sasuke quickly pushed himself into a standing position, wobbling slightly as he walked over to her and crawled into her lap. The two babies glowered at each other from their mothers' laps, and kept quiet as they were affectionately snuggled in the womens' arms.

--Sasuke and Naruto at 2 Years—

Minato sat quietly at the kitchen table of his house, with Fugaku sitting across from him, a newspaper cutting off the blonde man's sight. The two men sipped their coffee in silence, both listening intently to the sounds of their sons playing on the floor of the kitchen. Sasuke had gotten the building blocks out, and for now they were getting along. But that probably had a lot to do with the sucker the little blonde boy was currently sucking on. Sasuke didn't like it when the little boy blabbed on about nothing to do with anything, so Minato always bought a little something to keep his son quiet when Fugaku and his family wanted to visit them.

Lately, things between the two little boys had gotten smoother. They still fought like nobody's business, but it hadn't gotten to the point where the two men had to separate them.

"This one's mine, _too_." Sasuke chastised the slightly younger boy, snatching an orange block out of his hands and tossing it into the pile with the rest of the ugly, orange blocks. Even though he was only two, he could still differentiate between colors. Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't gotten that far.

"S'uke!" Naruto had pulled his sucker out of his mouth, and was now brandishing it in the air as he tried to get his precious block back. Sasuke pushed the blocks just out of his reach, and Naruto huffed in frustration as he tried to climb over the brunette to get them. It sounded easier than he thought, but climbing over Sasuke just got him a sucker that was suddenly stuck in raven locks, and a _very_ angry two year old.

Minato jumped to attention when he heard Sasuke yell at Naruto for getting his hair all sticky, and Fugaku was the first one up from the table. He picked Sasuke up in one smooth motion, and the little blonde cried out when his sucker went up with the raven.

"Oh, God, Fugaku. I'm so sorry." Minato carefully pulled the sucker out of Sasuke's hair, who was glaring down at the blonde and the stupid, orange blocks that had created this mess.

"Don't worry about it." The older male reassured his friend, walking off towards the bathroom to wash the stickiness out of his son's hair. "Sasuke, you need to share your toys with Naruto-kun." He told the little boy, who just scowled and shook his head defiantly. Fugaku sighed as he shut the bathroom door behind him and started a bath.

H really needed to teach his son to share.

--Sasuke and Naruto at 4 Years—

Kushina was almost crying when she let go of Naruto's hand, and watched as her little boy ran into the classroom, waving and introducing himself loudly to the other children. Next to her, Mikoto was still trying to get Sasuke to release her leg and go in as well. The small brunette was shaking his head as tears clung to his eyelashes.

"Sasuke, honey, I'll see you in a few hours. Naruto-kun will be there with you." Mikoto tried in vain to pry Sasuke's fingers off her leg, but his grip was surprisingly strong for a four year old. After a few minutes of futile tugging, she sighed and looked helplessly at Kushina. The red head thought for a minute before she called her son back, leaning down to whisper something in his ear. The grin that spread over his face made his whisker-like birthmarks more prominent.

"Awww, is S'uke afraid to leave his mommy?" Naruto teased, sticking his tongue out at the pale boy. Sasuke stopped sniffing to glare at him, letting go of Mikoto's leg in favor of grabbing Naruto's hand and tugging him back into the classroom. Behind the two boys, Mikoto and Kushina were giggling.

"They look so cute together." Kushina whispered to her best friend, remembering a long time ago that the dark haired woman had said the same thing.

--Sasuke and Naruto at 7 Years—

Sasuke was such a jerk, Naruto was completely sure of it. Not only was he smarter than Naruto-the blonde absolutely hated to admit it-he got the coolest toys. The Uchiha family was very wealthy, whereas the Uzumaki/Namikaze household was barely holding on. Minato had been laid off from his job, and Kushina was struggling to keep hers down. Naruto's father hated to ask Fugaku for money, even though the two had been best friends for forever. Something about money creating a rift, blah, bah, blah. He wanted new toys, dang it, not the old, broken ones he couldn't-wouldn't-throw away.

The jerk, Sasuke, made it a habit to show off his toys every time Naruto came over, although the younger boy knew that the raven didn't even play with them. Sasuke was more interested in karate and kung fu and judo. Just like his older brother. He came home with bruises on his shins sometimes. Naruto liked to poke them 'cause Sasuke wore shorts all the time. He had really pale legs.

Anyway, Sasuke had these toys that he never played with, and Naruto wanted new ones. So he stole some of Sasuke's during one of their sleepovers, stuffing them into his sleeping bag and telling his father that Sasuke had just given them to him. He was in the clear until Mikoto called the house with a crying-faker!-Sasuke standing next to her.

"Naruto, son, did you steal Sasuke's toys?" Minato asked in his 'you-are-in-so-much-trouble-when-I-get-off-this-phone voice. Naruto nodded like his head was on a piece of wire, flinching when the blonde man simply glared at him. It lasted until Mikoto got off the phone, and after he was forced to apologize to that jerk. "You're grounded for a week for stealing Sasuke's toys. You have to give them back the next time he comes over."

"Yes, Dad." Naruto mumbled, turning and slumping up the stairs to his room. Inside his head, though, he was stealthily making plans to break all of said toys.

--Sasuke and Naruto at 10 Years—

Naruto was such an idiot, Sasuke was completely sure of it. After years of them being forced to spend time together, he knew the blonde inside and out. Sasuke knew his favorite color, his favorite food, and his favorite video game, pretty much everything. They could've been best friends if Sasuke could stand him. But he couldn't, so they weren't. The blonde boy was so obnoxious, he couldn't believe someone so laid-back like Minato, or someone so calm and pretty like Kushina, could have such a wild child. Sure, Naruto was the spitting image of his father, but he was different from his parents. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if Naruto had been adopted and then changed to look like Minato.

He'd asked his mother that very question one day during lunch, when Fugaku and Itachi were preoccupied with the family business. She'd just laughed and Sasuke didn't appreciate it.

"No, sweetie, Naruto isn't adopted. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but Minato was just as bad when he was a kid." Mikoto smiled, as she poured more sweat tea into his cup. Sasuke took a drink as the thought it over. He couldn't picture Minato running around like there were ants in his pants.

"Are you sure, mother?" Sasuke wrinkled his nose in distaste, which only made his mother giggle again. She bent to kiss the top of his head, moving back towards the fridge to put the tea away.

--Sasuke and Naruto at 12 Years—

On the first day of middle school, all of the girls were instantly all over Sasuke. Naruto sat in the back of the class, with his best friends Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Gaara sitting around him. Even Naruto's crush, Haruno Sakura, was cooing at Sasuke like he was the most important person in the world. The blonde scowled as he noticed this, fighting the urge to stand up and call Sasuke an asshole in the middle of the classroom.

A man with a scarred nose came into the room, motioning for all of the annoying girls to sit down so he could teach. Naruto grinned despite himself when Sasuke's little fangirls pulled him to sit between them all.

An hour into class Iruka announced that he would split the class into groups. It happened like this: Shikamaru, Chouji, and a girl named Ino were one group; Kiba, a shy girl named Hinata, and a weird bug guy named Shino in another; and unfortunately Sasuke and Sakura in a group with him. While he looked forward to spending time with his pink haired crush, his excitement was killed by the mere thought of spending more time with Sasuke.

The group stayed at Naruto's house while they did the project, because Sasuke didn't want Sakura to know where he lived. Kushina made them cookies and kept refilling their glasses with sweet tea. The raven was quiet as usual, but Naruto was busy talking up a storm to his pink haired crush, who wasn't even listening to him anyway. She was making googly eyes at Sasuke, and Naruto was sure he wasn't paying attention either.

During the next meeting, Sasuke was forced by his parents to let them study at the house. Mikoto served them tea and onigiri, refilling their drinks much like Kushina had. They were sitting up in Sasuke's room, since his mother was busy in the kitchen making dinner. The table was covered with plates.

After eating Mikoto's wonderful cooking, Sakura called her mother and reluctantly headed home, while her two group mates sat around in Sasuke's room waiting for Naruto's parents to come home. Kushina and Minato were on a date of sorts, since Naruto had already eaten with Sasuke.

"I'll be back, dobe. Don't touch anything." Sasuke said suddenly, pushing himself off his bed and leaving the blonde alone in his room. Naruto, being the nosy person he is, started looking around his rival's room. He found only the boring stuff Sasuke would have: pencils, books, a pack of paper, a gay porn mag…

"What the…?" Naruto backtracked towards the magazine, the corner sticking out from under the mattress, which was why Naruto had pulled it out. He cocked his head to the side as he flipped it open, eyes getting incrementally larger the further he read. A shaky, pale hand ripped it away before he could finish it, and Naruto jumped when that same hand pulled him up from the floor by his collar.

"I told you not to touch anything! What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke stuffed the magazine back under his mattress, blushing hotly as he started shoving Naruto towards his bedroom door. The blonde was trying to stutter out an apology for snooping, but Sasuke kept talking over him. "You're such an idiot, Naruto. If you tell anyone what you saw, I swear I'll kill you." The raven shoved his group mate out into the hall, slamming the door loudly behind him. Naruto stumbled slightly from Sasuke's shove, catching himself on the railing to the stairs.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled through the door, scowling at it for a second. He kicked it once just to vent some of his anger, and knowing it was his fault anyway, before he stomped down the stairs. Mikoto was sitting at the foot when he finally reached the first floor.

"What happened up there?" She asked softly, running a hand through Naruto's unkempt locks and frowning at the scowl on his face. He just shook his head as he walked towards the door, hearing his parents' car pull into the long driveway. The raven haired women flinched when the blonde slammed the door behind him.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke's mother and his most hated rival, the youngest Uchiha was ripping the magazine Naruto had found to shreds. He was such an idiot, just going through someone's stuff like that. Sasuke was terrified now of the blackmail the boy had over him. If they got into a fight…if he said something to Naruto that the blonde took the wrong way…well, his life as he knew it would be over.

Who the hell knew how his parents were going to react?

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was a man on a mission. After thinking about it nonstop all night, and with no sleep whatsoever, he finally came to an important conclusion.

He was going to keep his mouth shut about the other night's little incident. If Sasuke was gay, it wasn't any of his business, and he had no right to tell people. Although part of him wanted to hold this over the bastard's head for the rest of his life, he knew he wasn't that cruel, not even to someone who had bullied him for most of their lives.

He found Sasuke in the art room, standing in front of an easel with an apron covering up his front. Paint was sticking to his fingers, and some even dotted his cheeks and chin. He held his paintbrush with perfect ease over the picture he seemed to be close to finishing. Naruto came to stand next to him, whistling and appreciating his work. He didn't know Sasuke had any other talents besides being a bastard.

"Did you come to tell me how disgusting I am?" Sasuke murmured from the corner of his mouth, dabbing softly at the picture with his brush. Naruto tilted his head to the side, smiling at the image of Sasuke's mother looking back at them from inside of the painting.

"You're into guys, so what? I already don't like you, so this wouldn't change my opinion." Naruto grinned at him good-naturedly, because it really didn't bother him. Sasuke looked over at him, both of his eyebrows raised. The blonde just nudged him with his shoulder and turned to leave the room. "And your secret is safe with me, teme. Don't get your panties in a twist about me running my mouth."

As Naruto pulled the art room door shut behind him, he could've sworn he heard Sasuke say a quiet thank you. But that was impossible because Sasuke was a bastard.

--Sasuke and Naruto at 15 Years—

Sasuke glowered up at the Uzumaki household, with Itachi standing next to him in his nice suit and his haired tied back. Tonight the family was having dinner with Minato, Kushina, and Naruto, along with one of the blonde's friends. It was safe to say that Sasuke wasn't looking forward to spending the night with two idiots. He knew Naruto's friends. Most of them were creepy, overly loud, or just plain lazy. At this point, Sasuke really hoped it was the lazy.

Kushina swung the door open as soon as Fugaku touched the doorbell, smiling widely and urging them into the foyer. Shoes were placed by the door, coats hung on the coat rack. The red haired woman took Mikoto by the arm and pulled her into the kitchen, where the smell of dinner clung in the air. Minato was siting in the kitchen with plates and silverware spread out all around him. Sasuke's worst nightmare was sitting in the living room with another boy-a red head-that he didn't recognize. Unfortunately, he was the creepy type, if his eyeliner and painted nails were anything to go by. Sasuke disliked him the moment their eyes met.

He could almost see the sparks passing between them.

"Dobe." Sasuke said in an undertone, as he dropped into one of the reclining chairs. Naruto, the immature jackass that he was, stuck his tongue out and motioned towards the red had sitting next to him.

"This is my friend Gaara, teme. Gaara, this is the asshole I told you about." Naruto said a quiet voice, and Sasuke was surprised he could even talk that low. The creepy red head was staring at him like he wanted nothing more than to rip him a new one. Not to mention he was obviously possessive over the blonde idiot.

Sasuke wondered if Naruto knew about the feelings Gaara was harboring for him, Unless he did and they were…?

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, trying to picture the two together. Gaara he could, but Naruto was another story. For as long as he could remember, Naruto had always chased after their classmate Sakura. He still flirted with her, but it was starting to look like he had found someone else.

Said someone else was still trying to kill him with his eyes.

"Hello, blondie." A smooth voice broke into Sasuke and Gaara's little glaring match, both pairs of eyes shooting up to the long haired man seated on the arm of Sasuke's chair. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Itachi, the older man simply rolling his eyes as he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"How's work with your dad, Itachi-san?" Naruto asked the man, looking back and forth between Sasuke and Gaara nervously. After Itachi's interruption, they had simply gone back to glaring at each other.

"It's getting interesting, to say at the least." Itachi shrugged, bemused, too busy watching the glaring match between his little brother and Naruto's friend. They just met and they already hated each other. "At any rate, your mother told me to come and get you. Dinner is ready." The older man smirked at Sasuke before leaving the room, with the three teenagers following close behind him. Of course, Gaara and Naruto brought up the rear.

* * *

Some time after dinner Gaara left for home, which left Sasuke and Naruto alone in the living room while the adults talked business in the kitchen. The sound of the television drowned out their voices, but Sasuke found that watching it did nothing to stop his thoughts from making themselves known. He wondered about Gaara and Naruto's relationship, and if the blonde's parents knew.

"What'd you say, teme?" Naruto asked, not turning away from the television. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what Naruto meant by that. "Oi, you just asked me something. I didn't catch it."

"I…said something?" Sasuke blinked, refusing to blush when he realized he'd voiced his thoughts out loud. He opened his mouth to tell the moron to shut up and watch T.V., but this was as good a time as any to get everything out in the open. "Hn. I was asking if your parents knew."

"If they knew what?" Naruto turned to look at him then, his face scrunched up in a confused expression. Sasuke gave him a meaningful look, which included him raising both of his eyebrows and tilting his head to the side. Naruto raised one of his in retaliation before he caught on to the other boy's meaning and blushed. "Do yours?" He shot back at the raven, turning the volume to the television up higher and scooting to the end of the couch closer to Sasuke.

"My parents don't, but Itachi does. He met my boyfriend recently." Sasuke said caustically, remembering the look on his older brother's face when Kakashi greeted him at the parent/teacher conference by picking him up and kissing him right on the lips. Itachi had threatened to rip off the teacher's balls if he ever touched his precious little brother ever again. As of that day, Sasuke and Kakashi had been secretly meeting behind the man's back.

"Tch. You mean Kakashi-sensei, right? He's such a perverted teacher, teme, what do you see in him?" Naruto made a face at the mention of the silver haired man, missing Sasuke's look of surprise. They'd been so careful with their relationship. How the hell did Naruto find out about it? And if the blonde knew, who else did? "And he's at least twelve years older than you! You _could_ find a guy your own age!"

"How'd you know about…?"

"Oh, please. I know you better than anyone! And the fact that he fell asleep in class once and I heard him mumble your name." Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes and told himself that he needed to have a talk with Kakashi about not falling asleep in his classes again.

"Do your parents know?" Sasuke said in a huffy voice, looking away and at the television. Naruto snorted next to him, nodding his head like that should've been obvious.

"They knew before I did. When I first met Gaara, we were really close friends. I started feeling weird around him and I explained it to my mom. You'd better believe she had an answer for me." Naruto shrugged.

"So what does that make you? I seem to remember you liking Sakura as well."

"Ha. Mom called it being bisexual, but I prefer the term 'equal opportunity'." Naruto flashed the raven a foxy grin, reaching for the remote and turning the volume back down. Sasuke sat back in the recliner to absorb all of this information, while Naruto went back to the television. Well, it looked like his instincts were better than he thought, and apparently so were Kushina's. "Oh, and, uh, my mom said something to me about you."

"She knows, doesn't she?" Sasuke sighed, leaning back in the recliner and rubbing his temples with his fingers. Naruto nodded before blushing heavily.

"She knew before I did, actually. Again. When she found out I was into boys, she told me to, you know…askyououtonadate." The blonde covered his face with his hands, quietly snickering into them. A wide smirk spread over Sasuke's cheeks before he started snickering along with the younger boy.

Laughter was contagious, after all.

"What'd you tell her?" Sasuke was still smirking even after they had calmed down. Naruto shook his head, a sign that he'd told her no. Of course he would. They didn't exactly like each other.

Mikoto was surprised when she came into the room, because Naruto and Sasuke were talking to each other like civil people. Kushina came up from behind her, a strange gleam in her eyes. She cleared her throat and both boys jumped when they finally noticed them in the hallway.

"It's time to go now, sweetie." Mikoto said to her youngest son, smiling lightly when he sighed like he wasn't ready to go yet. Her and Kushina shared secret smiles as they went back into the kitchen to sit with their husbands.

"Nice talk, teme. Who knew you were actually decent?" Naruto snickered, standing up with Sasuke and slapping his back. The raven scowled at him, but he couldn't find it in him to be angry with the boy. Now he understood why most of the student population flocked to Naruto for his personality, and not just his good looks.

Sasuke happily ignored that last thought and trailed into the foyer to put his shoes on.

"Soooo, are you gonna tell you-know-who about the sleeping problem?" Naruto wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, like the sentence was meant in two ways. Sasuke rolled his eyes for the second time that night, whacking the blonde lightly on his arm. "What? It's a valid question, teme!"

"See you in school, dobe." Sasuke said, winking as he pulled the front door open after he slipped his coat on. Naruto waved at him until he closed the front door.

--Sasuke and Naruto at 16 Years—

Naruto was so sick of the lack of respect the boys gave Sasuke. Yeah, okay, so everyone now knew he was gay thanks to Naruto's loud mouth, but were the names really necessary? It wasn't Sasuke's fault that he was drop dead gorgeous and every girl in the school-and a small amount of guys, including Naruto himself-wanted to fuck the raven's brains out. The blonde made a face as he passed yet another group of boys making plans to beat the crap out of the Uchiha. Naruto almost laughed had the situation not been real. Ever since they became friends, Naruto had vowed to protect him no matter what, and the blonde's other friends had promised to back him up. So far, Kiba, Chouji, Gaara and Naruto hadn't had that problem. But every day it got a little worse, and Naruto could feel his temper starting to boil over.

If he had still hated Sasuke, this wouldn't be happening.

Naruto turned a corner and ran headlong into a warm, muscular wall, and he winced when he looked up and saw the very last person he wanted to put up with. He was another boy that wanted to kick Sasuke's ass, and he was the _only_ one Naruto didn't think he could actually win against in a fight. After all, the boy was taller than him by a good six inches, and his body was made up of mostly muscle. If he let Gaara loose on the other boy, he would be down in seconds. But Gaara had gotten suspended a few days prior for beating up another boy.

Not for Sasuke, of course.

"Well, if it isn't the fairy princess' bodyguard. A little birdie told me you have a few secrets of your own, Uzumaki." The taller boy cracked his knuckles in a menacing way, but Naruto wasn't fazed by it. The only person he was afraid of was Sasuke, because the bastard was scary when he was pissed off. The raven could easily fight for himself, but Naruto was determined to keep his friend safe, no matter what the expense.

And the fact that Naruto actually loved him stopped the blonde from letting Sasuke act.

"Fuck you, Terazuma. Get out of my way." Naruto moved to brush past the boy, but found himself shoved back, with a heavy hand pinning him against the wall. His breath quickened at the thought of this brute finding out that he liked boys just as much as Sasuke did.

"Well, I'll let you go on one condition." Terazuma grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair, making the back of his head crack against the wall. A wicked grin spread over the boy's cheeks as he pulled their faces closer together, Naruto wincing at the pain in his head. "A little birdie told me you bat for the other team, just like Uchiha. If that's true, I'm gonna have to teach you both a little lesson, now won't I?"

"You touch him, and I promise you'll get what's coming to you. You won't be able to sleep at night because all you'll see when you close your eyes is my fist jammed down your throat." Naruto cried out when his head hit the wall again, his knees threatening to give out on him. He should've seen this coming. Terazuma had been waiting for something to get on him, and now that he had it, he wasn't going to let it go. It wasn't a secret that the taller boy hated both of them for capturing the attention of all the girls in the school.

"We'll see about that after I take care of you, yeah?" Terazuma pulled his fist back, Naruto's hands going up to push him away as he clenched his eyes shut. After a few seconds, the blow still hadn't come. Actually, Terazuma's hand wasn't on his chest anymore, and he could hear the sound of muffled grunts. Naruto peeled his eyes open and looked around, gasping when he saw the taller boy struggling with Sasuke a few feet away. The raven seemed to be holding his own, just like the blonde thought he would be. But he was sure it wasn't going to last long.

After a few seconds Sasuke seemed to be long control of the fight, and more of Terazuma's punches were landing on the raven. Naruto wanted to jump in and help so badly, but the bastard kept yelling at him to stay away. How could he just stand by while someone he loved was getting this shit beat out of them?

"Get the hell off me, you fucking queer!" Terazuma pushed Sasuke hard and the raven lost his balance, staggering back a few steps, failing to block the other boy's next punch. The resounding crack had Naruto jumping into action immediately, gripping the back of the taller boy's blazer and spinning him around until they were face to face. He didn't have time to push the blonde away before a fist was slamming into his nose, the bones snapping and breaking under the pressure.

Naruto felt hands seizing his arms before he could punch the asshole again, Sasuke's deep voice calming him down almost instantly like a strong tranquilizer being shot into his bloodstream. There was the sound of loud footsteps before they both heard a familiar voice sound behind them.

"Oh my God, what happened here?" Iruka moved to help Terazuma up, who was trying to stop the blood dripping from his nose. Another teacher was right around the corner, their footsteps echoing loudly on the floor. It was Kakashi this time, panting heavily as he took in the sight of his lover and Naruto standing too closely together in front of a small puddle of Terazum'a blood. The silver haired man motioned for them to follow him to the office, which both boys did a little numbly. Sasuke still had a hold on one of Naruto's wrists. The blonde couldn't stop his body from shaking. His adrenaline had just shot up when he saw that homophobic bastard touch his precious person and he hadn't been able to stop himself. If Sasuke had been knocked out by the brute, well…

Terazuma might not have left with just a broken nose.

Kakashi made them sit outside of Tsunade's office door, while he disappeared inside to tell her about the incident, or what little he'd seen of it. Naruto tried to calm himself down as he unwittingly laid his head against Sasuke's shoulder, whose hand had closed around his in a sign of comfort.

"Relax, dobe, I'm fine." Sasuke murmured, tightening his fingers briefly before pulling his hand away altogether. Naruto lifted his head and rested it back against the chair, his body finally relaxing. Kakashi came back out, telling them that Tsunade had called their parents, and they were to wait in the office with her until they showed up. Naruto stiffened again, feeling the beginnings of dread stirring in his stomach. This was the day. Sasuke's parents were going to find out that their younger son liked sleeping with other men.

This was officially the end of his life. Well, Naruto would gladly take him in if it came to that, and it didn't matter what his parents said. He was going to protect the bastard forever.

Sasuke seized his hand again when he refused to get up from the chair, because his legs didn't seem to want to work. In the end, he had to lean against the raven's side to even walk. The older boy pushed the door open with his hip, and steered Naruto into one of the chairs. Tsunade watched them carefully as Sasuke took a seat in the chair adjacent to Naruto, both boys looking extremely pale, although with Sasuke you could barely tell. He was already so pale…

"Care to tell me how this fight started?" The blonde woman sat back in her seat, lacing her fingers together on the desk. Naruto and Sasuke stayed tight-lipped, neither wanting to say the reason why. It was still very important that Sasuke's parents not find out about his sexuality. "Boys, listen, the less you say the more trouble you get into. Do you _really_ think Terazuma's going to keep his mouth shut?"

"If he doesn't I'll kill him." Naruto whispered hoarsely, tightening his hand in Sasuke's grasp. The action caught Tsunade's eyes, and her face softened as realization dawned on her.

"Okay, I get it. You don't have to explain anything to me. But I'd let go of each other unless you want both of your parents knowing your secrets." The blonde smiled as Naruto and Sasuke quickly pulled their hands away. The younger boy sat up a little straighter, some of the color coming back in his face. Sasuke just scowled as he slouched more into his seat, his bottom lip stopping just short of a pout. "If you can't tell me the reason, then tell me who started it. I need something to tell your parents when they come."

"It was self defense, that's all. Terazuma-san attacked the dobe for no reason, and I stepped in. Naruto was simply trying to get him off me." Sasuke said in a bored voice, looking off to the side. Tsunade opened her mouth to tell them that's what she thought had happened, but she was interrupted by her office door being thrown open. The two boys sitting in front of her stiffened as their parents' stood off to the side of her desk, Mikoto and Kushina both gasping over the bruise starting to cover the lower right half of Sasuke's jaw.

Naruto, like usual, was completely unscathed.

"Why were you fighting this time, huh, Naruto? What did you say to Sasuke this time?" Minato leaned down so that he was eye level with his son, snapping his fingers to get the blonde's attention. Naruto shook his head and bit down, hard, on his bottom lip. He wasn't going to say anything, obviously.

"Namikaze-san, please calm down. It wasn't Naruto and Sasuke that were fighting. Well, they _were_, but they were fighting with another boy." Tsunade waved out to the hallway, where Terazuma was sitting on one of the chairs with toilet paper pressed against his nose. The blonde smeared over Naruto's knuckles was the proof that he had been the one to punch the boy. And the marks on Sasuke's jaw…

"You punched that boy because he punched Sasuke?" Minato raised an eyebrow in question, looking over at Fugaku who looked just as confused. As for their wives, well, it was quite obvious they were catching on at a much faster pace. Kushina kneeled down in front of Naruto, hoping Sasuke took her words to heart as well.

"You can't let their words bother you, sweetheart. It will always be like that." Kushina rubbed the blonde's knee comfortingly, and glanced at Sasuke as well, who seemed to be listening even if it didn't look like it. Minato scratched the back of his head in more confusion, frowning at Mikoto when she gently touched his shoulder. Kushina peered up at Naruto through her bangs, urging him to say something to her. The blonde clenched his fingers in his lap, trying for Sasuke's sake to keep his mouth shut even though he wanted to tell her everything. "Naru, it wasn't that bad, was it? Tell me what happened so I can fix it."

Naruto shook his head stiffly, much to his mother's dismay. She sighed heavily as she stood back up and joined her husband next to Tsunade's desk.

"Well, neither one of them will talk, so I can't exactly save them from suspension. I'm afraid they'll have to stay home for a few days." The blonde woman spun in her chair to the files behind her desk, and pulled out Naruto and Sasuke's folders. The blonde's was thicker due to the one too many fights he found himself in. As for Sasuke, his only demerits were the fights he often than not got into with his blonde counterpart.

"Can we go?" Naruto asked quietly, brushing a piece of imaginary lint off of his pants. Minato opened his mouth to tell his son that he was being rude, but Tsunade nodded the go ahead. The blonde boy was up in seconds with Sasuke quickly following behind him, leaving their parents in the office with the blonde principal. Eventually Sasuke got tired of walking and reached out to grab Naruto's hand.

The blonde tried not to blush when those pale fingers curled over his own. The rush of warmth that raced up his arm was much too strong to just shake off like he normally did.

"I almost thought you were going to break in there, dobe." Sasuke said caustically, tugging on the idiot's wrist to bring him closer. Naruto nodded numbly, opening his mouth to tell Sasuke he'd wanted to, so badly. He was just sick of having to hide all of these secrets from the people he cared about.

"Look, Sasuke, I-"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi startled the boys out of their dazes, as they turned the corner and ran headlong into the silver haired teacher. The man took the younger boy in his arms, planting a full kiss on his pouty lips. Naruto let Sasuke's hand fall away from his, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest the sight caused inside him. "I was so worried about you. What kind of punishment did Tsunade give you? Suspension, right?"

As the silver haired man fussed over his lover, Naruto took the opportunity to walk away, letting his head hang down against his chest. Of course Sasuke didn't need his protection. He already had Kakashi. Sure, the silver haired man could be a complete jackass at times, but he was still a great guy.

He still wanted to know what Sasuke saw in him.

Naruto walked alone out to the parking lot, finding his parents car and reaching to open the back door. When he found it locked, he slumped against it, with his forehead pressed to the window. It so figured his life would take this messed up of a turn. He was completely fine up until that one dinner when they were fifteen. He found out that Sasuke could be a decent person when he really put this mind to it. And that realization had been the catalyst for his feelings towards the bastard. The older boy was just as unattainable now as he was then.

When his parents finally made it outside, he quietly climbed into the back seat, ignoring his mother's worried looks in the rear view mirror. He was going to keep his feelings for Sasuke a secret until it killed him.

--Sasuke and Naruto 17 Years—

Another year gone, and his feelings for Sasuke had increased tenfold. Naruto resorted to avoiding the raven so he didn't do anything drastic, like letting his eyes linger on the boy's face, or letting his touch linger when Sasuke granted him the opportunity. After hating him for so long, it seemed ridiculous that he'd love the bastard this much. Part of him still couldn't comprehend their insane depth and strength. Lately, the only reason he got up to go to school was Sasuke. Just the fact that he got to see him for a few hours at school every day was enough to make him happy. And it would be the _only_ happiness he ever got out of the situation.

After all, Sasuke was still with that perverted bastard teacher.

Kiba was really getting tired of him bitching and moaning about how Sasuke belonged with him, and not some twenty-nine year old, porn reading lunatic. If Sasuke ever heard him refer to his "lover" that way, the raven would surely rip him a new one. Not that Naruto wouldn't let him…

"Damn you, teme!' Naruto whispered darkly, shaking his fist in the general direction of Sasuke's lunch table. The raven was sitting with three of his friends-Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo-at a table close to the windows, at least ten tables away from his blonde counterpart. The blonde didn't realize he was staring until Sasuke looked up and locked eyes with him. "Gah! He saw me staring!" Naruto hissed, ducking his head and pouting at his cup of ramen. Kiba laughed next to him, earning an icy glare from the distraught boy.

"Naruto, for fuck's sake, just jump him already! I'm sick of hearing you moan his name at night when you're sleeping!" The dog lover hissed at him, wincing when Naruto kicked his shin under the table. The other people at their table looked scandalized by the information Kiba had just carelessly spouted.

"Do you know what Kakashi would do to me?" Naruto moaned unhappily, picturing the pervert ripping his limbs from his body using a bunch of dogs. The blonde shuddered as he slurped up his ramen, kicking his best friend under the table again for starting this mess. Kakashi was one protective bastard, Naruto knew, because Sasuke told him all the time when they were still hanging out. The blonde boy had put a stop to that a few months ago, and not in a nice way. Calm him selfish, but it was the only way to protect himself from getting rejected.

And he knew he would. Kakashi and Sasuke had already celebrated their two year anniversary not too long ago. Sasuke had told him all about _that_ as well.

"Naruto, you're breaking your chopsticks." Kiba told him helpfully, snickering when the blonde simply punched him in the arm before leaving the table, taking his ramen with him. The dog lover shook his head at Naruto's retreating back, his eyebrows raising when Sasuke stood up to follow him, only to be tugged back down again by Karin. "Well, well, this is going to be interesting, isn't it?" Kiba laughed to himself, earning strange looks from the people at his table.

He just grinned at them before he left to find Hinata.

* * *

Naruto scowled as walked out of the bathroom where he'd been hiding and eating lunch. He threw his ramen cup in the trash and headed in the direction of his locker, wanting to get out of the halls before the lunch crowd came pouring out of the cafeteria. Unfortunately his locker was a few spaces down from Kakashi's classroom, so when he was walking past the silver haired man called his name from inside. The blonde sighed heavily as he backtracked towards the room, poking his head into the doorway and glaring at the man.

"What?" He said moodily, eye twitching when Kakashi silently motioned for him to come further into the room. Naruto closed the door behind him and took a seat in one of the desks, folding his arms across his chest as he stared the silver haired man. It was obvious Kakashi knew how much he disliked him.

"I've noticed you watch Sasuke a lot." The silver haired said in a cheery voice, his eyes upturned happily. Kakashi may have looked like he was in a good mood, but Naruto knew better. This was going to turn out to be a very uncomfortable conversation no matter what way you looked at it.

"What are you, his fucking keeper?" Naruto shot back, jutting out his bottom lip like a child not getting his way. Kakashi chuckled at this, which only made Naruto pout more. "Look, I don't want to talk to you about Sasuke. I really could care less about what you two do."

"Mmhmm. I'd believe you if it weren't actually untrue. I know you care, Naruto. If you didn't you'd still be talking to him." The older man wasn't smiling anymore, and his eyes were trained on the blonde fidgeting in the desk. Kakashi sighed as he stood up from his own desk, and dragged his chair to where Naruto was sitting. He put it in front of the boy and dropped into it, meeting his eyes determinedly. "Tell me what you feel when you see us together. It can't be good if it made you cut him out of your life. And I'm looking for a damn good reason here, because he's hurting and it's your fault."

Naruto swallowed around the lump in his throat, looking away from Kakashi's intense gaze.

"I hate you, you know." The blonde said softly, picking at a pencil mark on top of the desk. Kakashi made a tsking sound as he gripped the blonde's chin with two fingers and turned his head so their eyes could meet once again. Naruto glared at him, not appreciating such treatment. "You're a porn obsessed asshole. You're twelve years older than him, for fuck's sake. He needs someone his own age!"

"And I'm guessing that's you?" Kakashi tiled his head to the side, watching blood rise in the younger boy's cheeks. Naruto cleared his own throat awkwardly, inadvertently giving the man his answer. Kakashi nodded his head before leaning forward in his chair, eyeing the boy critically. "Tell me one more thing, Naruto."

"Ugh."

"All joking aside, do you love him?" The silver haired man watched his reaction carefully, and Naruto felt a nervous sweat break out all over his back. Was the silver haired man going to kill him if he said yes? 'Cause he did love Sasuke no matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise. "Well! It's almost time for you to go to class! This was a nice talk and everything, but get out of my room." Kakashi got up from his chair and pulled it back behind his desk, ignoring the shocked look he was getting from the blonde.

Naruto was back to scowling as he got up from the desk and left Kakashi's room. He went straight to his locker, finding Kiba and Hinata standing there waiting for him. He tried to grin at them reassuringly, but the silver haired teacher's words still rang in his head like an ill omen.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he threw his book bag on the floor of his bedroom, collapsing into his bed under the weight of his stress from the day. He'd glared at Kakashi all through class, ignoring the looks the love of his life kept shooting the man. Kakashi, the smug bastard, was soaking up the attention like a sponge. Naruto had wanted to claws his eyes out. Not to mention the fact that after class Sasuke was trying to light him on fire with his eyes.

He didn't even do anything.

The blonde jumped as his bedroom door swung open forcefully, banging against the wall behind it. Naruto winced at the thought of holes as he lifted his eyes to Sasuke's livid form in his doorway. All of the breath in his body left him as the raven actually _pounced_ on him like a fucking hungry tiger and yelled something that didn't even make sense in his ear. All Naruto could concentrate on was that warm body against his.

And then he heard Sasuke say Kakashi's name.

"Huh?" He managed intelligently, trying to keep the other boy's fists away from his face. Sasuke was bloodthirsty, that much was obvious. But he didn't even do anything!

"What the fuck did you say to him?" Sasuke hissed in his face, jerking his fist free and punching Naruto in the face. The blonde froze under his friend's angry gaze, eyes widening to comical proportions. He hadn't said anything to Kakashi that would warrant this kind of anger. He didn't understand what was going on! "You! He broke up with me after class today, you asshole! He said it was all _your_ fault!"

"He said _what_?!" Naruto squeaked, struggling to role them over so he could pin the raven under him. Sasuke easily thwarted all of his attempts, punching the blonde again. "Calm the fuck down, Sasuke, I didn't do anything!"

"It's something you said, usuratonkachi! What did you say?!" Sasuke moved to punch him again, but Naruto dodged it and finally managed to flip them over, wrapping his arms and legs around the older boy to hold him still. The raven made a strangled sound in his throat before grabbing fistfuls of Naruto's hair. "Tell me what you said and I won't kill you depending on what it was. Now let me go!"

"No! You'll just attack me again!"

"Dammit, Naruto!" Sasuke struggled against the blonde's hold, pinching any tanned skin he managed to get his hands on. Naruto yelped and released him, rolling off his bed onto the floor and shrieking when Sasuke followed him down. They struggled for a few more minutes until Naruto managed to pin him again.

"Fucking calm down and I'll tell you!" The blonde hissed, pinning Sasuke's wrists against the floor. The raven stopped struggling and glared heatedly at him, breathing heavily. Naruto sighed and dropped his head to rest against Sasuke's chest, feeling guilty for enjoying the close contact. "Can I ask you something first, teme?" The younger boy swallowed thickly, using Sasuke's shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Why Kakashi? Why not…someone else?"

"You want to discuss this now?" The raven laughed humorlessly, shoving Naruto off him and sitting up moving to lean back against the blonde's bed. Naruto reluctantly sat across from him with his legs folded Indian style underneath him. "Not that it matters anymore, but at the time I thought he was attractive. I had him tutor me once just so I could be close to him, and afterwards he asked me on a date. Everything after that you already know about."

"But _why_?"

"There is no _why, _dobe. It just happened." Sasuke said this last part like he was getting impatient, and Naruto looked off to the side nervously. He really didn't want to get attacked again. "Now it's _your_ turn to explain yourself. What did you say to Kakashi that made him blame you?"

"Nothing that you haven't heard before, I swear! That asshole started it anyway!" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Sasuke kicked him in the shin for calling Kakashi an asshole, although at this point Sasuke completely agreed with him. "So he really dumped you?" Naruto asked quietly, quickly glancing up at him before looking away. The raven nodded as he picked at a loose thread on his pants.

"Why would he say it was your fault if you didn't say something to him?" Sasuke wondered aloud, tilting his head towards the blonde. Naruto blushed hotly as he remembered what Kakashi had asked him. He really hoped that wasn't what Kakashi meant when he said it was his fault. "Naruto, why are you blushing?" The raven asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. When all Sasuke got in answer was a shake of the head from his friend, he decided that beating Naruto to death was definitely an option. The blonde seemed to know what his friend was thinking as he waved his hands in front of him.

"No! It's just, Kakashi asked me an embarrassing question earlier!" Naruto tried to explain in a way that didn't give away the question. Sasuke narrowed his eyes further, shifting into a position that screamed murder. Before the blonde could react the older boy was trying to wrestle him to the ground. Naruto simply gave up, letting Sasuke pin him down for the second time in just a few minutes. His heart shot up into his throat, though, when the bastard decided it was a good idea to straddle his chest like it was a normal occurrence.

Well, damn.

"Was he hitting on you?" Sasuke growled, glaring at Naruto like it was his fault that Kakashi was so perverted. Naruto opened his mouth to deny the silly accusation, but the sound of the house phone going off caught his attention. Before he could scramble away from Sasuke and answer it, the voicemail picked up, Kiba's voice making both boys wince.

"Naruto! I know you're there! You'd better not be jerking off to pictures of Sasuke, and don't tell me you haven't thought about it once or twice, you jackass! Fuck, you're an idiot. Anyway, yeah, Kakashi stopped me in the hallway after school. Said something about Sasuke wanting to kill you."

A moment of silence…

"Oh, fuck, he's already there, isn't he? Um, oops?"

Naruto stared, horrified, in the direction of the answering machine, promising Kiba sweet, sweet pain when he went back to school the next day. He refused to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Well, whatever, at least he knows you dig him."

"Kiba!" Naruto shrieked, like the brunette on the other line could hear him. The blonde brought his hands to his face in a vain attempt to hide his blush, refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes. The older boy sat there, stunned, and at a loss for words. Naruto's red face said it all.

"I'm just gonna hang up. Ooh, um, bye?" The sound of clicking was the only indication that the conversation was over, but the damage had been done. Sasuke jumped when Naruto rolled over under him, and he moved to let the blonde up. Everything was so clear to him now. The reason he hated Kakashi, why he insisted on protecting him all the time, and lastly; why Naruto had stopped talking to him all boiled down to this.

"Kakashi pulled me into his class during lunch today. He asked me if I loved you." The blonde said in a quiet voice, glancing back at Sasuke with blank eyes, like a slate wiped clean.

"What'd you tell him?" Sasuke whispered back, already knowing the answer without Naruto having to tell him. The blonde had always worn his heart on his sleeve, so even if he hadn't told Kakashi the answer, the jackass probably _knew_. And that's what he had meant by it being Naruto's fault.

"Nothing." Naruto snorted, pushing himself up from the floor. Sasuke followed, sitting next to him on the bed when Naruto threw himself onto it. He looked over at Sasuke, frowning at how close the raven was to him even after the awkward phone call. "I'm sorry about Kakashi." The blonde said glumly, turning his head away as Sasuke's gaze snapped up to his. The raven sighed as he gripped Naruto's chin and turned his head back.

"Say it, dobe." Sasuke murmured, sliding his hand to the other boy's cheek. He brushed his lips over the spots his fist had touched, where there would undoubtedly be bruises in the morning.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Say what?"

"Say you love me. I want to hear it." Sasuke kissed him, softly, and Naruto froze in shock. The other boy tasted like coffee, and his tongue was-

His tongue was in Naruto's mouth.

The blonde boy moaned as Sasuke kissed him, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him to lie flat on the ground. The raven made himself comfortable straddling the blonde's waist, tangling a hand in the other's hair. Naruto dug his fingers into Sasuke's uniform jacket, desperately pulling the boy closer.

"I love you, you bastard. You have no idea." Naruto breathed between kisses, melting under the heat of Sasuke's touch. The raven trailed his lips down the blonde's jaw, nipping softly at the skin there before trailing back up to slightly swollen lips. He kissed him softly again, then pulled back to stare down at his friend.

"If you had stopped being a dobe long enough to tell me how you felt, we would've been together already, usuratonkachi." Sasuke sighed, dropping his head to rest in the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto reluctantly pushed him back up, blushing.

"What do you mean?" The blonde sighed, not surprised when Sasuke shook his head.

"I mean, I love you, too." The raven bent down to claim another kiss from the boy under him, stealing his breath away. Naruto moaned happily as Sasuke touched the small of his back and pulled him closer. "Mmm. So all this time we liked each other and never said a word?"

"I guess so."

"And I thought _you_ were a dobe."

After a few moments of silence, the sound of the front door opening caught both boys' attention, Kushina's voice ringing through the house. Naruto groaned as he tried to pull away from Sasuke, who only pushed him back down and nuzzled his cheek into blonde hair.

"But, my parents-!"

"Let them see. I'm sure your mom will be ecstatic." Sasuke murmured, stealing another kiss as Kushina's voice got closer. Naruto sighed and relaxed, letting himself drown in the unstoppable force named Uchiha Sasuke.

--Sasuke and Naruto at 19 Years—

The sun filtered in through the blinds, making the blonde directly underneath them moan and pull his blanket over his head. Soft laughter, like the most beautiful music, reached his ears and Naruto grinned as he turned his head towards the sound. Warm lips planted butterfly kisses on his face and the parts of his neck that weren't covered by the blankets. The blonde reached out to grab a hold of a pale arm, tugging on it gently until a thin body followed.

"You're in a good mood, teme." He murmured, seeking out Sasuke's lips with his eyes still closed. The raven smiled against his mouth as they shared a sweet kiss, barely noticing the footsteps coming closer to the bedroom door until the door opened with a small creak of rusty metal.

"Morning, sleepy heads. Breakfast is ready." Naruto's mother, Kushina, said in a cheery tone, smiling to herself at the sight of her son and his boyfriend wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

"We'll be there in a minute, mom." Naruto mumbled, laughing as Sasuke's slim fingers tickled his side. The blonde boy threw the covers of them, to cut off his mother's sight, and brought both of his hands to rest on the other boy's bottom. Sasuke smirked at the action, nipping softly at his boyfriend's bottom lip.

The sound of the door shutting was the only inkling they got that Kushina had left. Naruto relaxed against Sasuke's warmth, kissing a pale shoulder lovingly.

"Oi, dobe, do you know what today is?" The raven said against the top of his head, drawing tiny patterns on the blonde's lower back. Naruto nodded against his chest, pressing another soft kiss into his shoulder. Sasuke tangled his fingers in the other boy's hair and tilted his head up, sealing their lips together. He felt Naruto smile into the kiss, sliding rough finger tips up his back. "Hn. You'd better remember our two year anniversary, usuratonkachi."

"Boys! Don't make me come up there!" Minato yelled from the foot of the stairs, Kushina giggling softly in the background. The two boys shared another soft kiss before reluctantly dragging themselves out of bed, pulling on pajama pants and shirts for the short walk to the kitchen.

Two years ago today, Naruto and Sasuke shared their first kiss, and confessed to have feelings for each other. Kushina had practically gushed with happiness, while Minato was more on the subdued side. The red haired woman had wanted to throw a party, but Sasuke was adamant about telling his parents himself. Now it was two years too late. Sasuke was never home anymore, so Mikoto and Fugaku had no clue about them. They didn't even know where he spent most of his time, if not at home. Of course, Itachi had been the one covering for him when it came to _that_.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde boy's hand, smiling softly at him as he pulled him down the stairs. Kushina was humming as she set the plates on the table, smiling brightly at then as they pulled chairs out to sit down. Like usual, Naruto slid his chair impossibly close next to Sasuke's so they could lean against one another. Sasuke looked irritated, but everyone present knew how wrong that notion was. He absolutely loved it.

"How's the college search you two?" Minato asked, peering over the top of his newspaper at his son and Sasuke. The younger blonde shrugged to say it was okay, too engrossed in the pale fingers stroking his arm. For some time now, Naruto and Sasuke had been looking for a college to go to. At the moment, they were too caught up in each other to really go out or online to look. Minato knew for a fact that Sasuke had already been accepted to one overseas. It was obvious that the raven had no plans to go anywhere without the blonde at his side.

"Here's your breakfast, mooch." Kushina smiled playfully as she set a steaming cup of ramen in front of her son's nose, and a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Sasuke. The blonde grinned as he immediately dug in, ignoring Sasuke's look of pure loathing towards the noodles.

"I'm not kissing you again until you're done brushing your teeth." Sasuke informed his boyfriend, smirking evilly as he bit into his own breakfast. This was the usual morning in the Uzumaki/Namikaze household. Naruto would eat his ramen, Sasuke would glare at it like it might explode-while telling the blonde no kissing until he brushed his teeth-and Minato and Kushina would sweatdrop as their son called Sasuke a 'teme'.

Their pet names for each other were so vulgar.

"After breakfast I want you two out of the house. Go and do something special for your anniversary!" Kushina waved her hand at the boys as she giggled at the blush creeping up both of their cheeks. After that, breakfast was a quite affair, broken occasionally by Naruto's curses at his thwarted attempts at playing footsie.

When breakfast was over, Sasuke dragged Naruto back up the stairs for a shower-and a little fun with the shampoo-and to change into some other clothes. The raven had special plans today, and he wanted to get started on them as soon as possible.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Naruto asked suspiciously, after Sasuke had explained to him why he was in such a hurry. The raven simply shook his head, a sign that he wouldn't just tell him and ruin the surprise. The blonde scowled as he pulled his shirt over his head, grabbing his favorite jacket from the ground before following his boyfriend down the stairs. Kushina kissed them good bye at the door, telling them to drive safely.

In the car, Naruto was still pestering Sasuke about their plans for the day. The raven remained tight-lipped, even when the idiot tried to seduce the answer out of him.

The first of many places they would stop that day was the movie theatre. Naruto hugged Sasuke excitedly as they bought tickets to one of Naruto's favorite new movies-he'd been begging to see it-and snacks at the counter. They settled into the sixth row with a box of candy, one large and one small pop, and one thing of popcorn. Naruto ate most of the candy and the popcorn while Sasuke calmly sipped at his drink. He wasn't very interested in the movie, but Naruto seemed completely riveted every single second that he watched. It didn't help that afterwards the blonde boy couldn't stop repeating the events aloud.

"And then when that guy! Wow, it was so cool! I can't believe-mmph!" Naruto's eyes widened as lips descended on his, a wicked tongue worming its way into his mouth. He moaned softly as strong fingers tangled in his hair, tilting his head to the side, Sasuke kissing him as deeply as he could without choking him. After a few seconds, the pressure was gone and Sasuke was walking back towards the car. Naruto gaped after him before grinning and hurriedly catching up to his boyfriend. "So, teme, what's next on our agenda for the night?"

Sasuke smirked as he seized the blonde's hand, "Dinner, of course. What else would we do on a special night?" The raven leaned over to kiss him again, simultaneously pulling his car keys out of his pants pocket. The sound of locks clicking made Naruto look up in time to see Naruto open his door for him.

"Such a gentlemen." Naruto grinned teasingly, squeezing Sasuke's arm as the raven guided him into the passenger side seat. The door was shut after him, and he watched as Sasuke walked around to the other side of the car, opening his own door and climbing into his seat. He started the car with a flick of his wrist, flashed his boyfriend an out of character grin, and sped out of the parking lot. Dinner was the second stop on their list for the day.

The restaurant Sasuke had in mind was very expensive, and he wanted nothing but the best for their two year anniversary. Thankfully, he'd picked out the blonde's clothes for the day, so neither if them were underdressed for such an established place. Naruto was in awe the moment they walked in the front doors.

Sasuke walked right up to the booth by the doors and murmured something to the man standing there. He looked back at Naruto with a knowing look before nodding and leading them to a secluded part of the restaurant. It was a booth near the back with soft-lit candles and a red satin tablecloth. The raven slid into the booth still gripping his boyfriend's hand, pulling the younger boy to rest snuggly against his side. Their waitress blushed slightly as she handed them both menus, which were in a language Naruto didn't know. He turned it this way and that, trying to decipher the words.

"Don't worry, dobe, your order's coming soon." Sasuke said in a soft voice, kissing his temple. Naruto leaned into him appreciatively, wondering what he would be getting to eat. He hoped it was ramen.

Sasuke gave the waitress his order in the weird language, and she smiled as she took their menus and waked away. The raven nuzzled his cheek on the top of Naruto's head, lacing their fingers together on Naruto's lap. They sat like that until a different waitress appeared and placed four plates of steaming hot ramen on the table.

"Happy anniversary, you two." She giggled, placing a pair of chopsticks in front of Naruto. The blonde was salivating as the smell of four different kinds of ramen-all his favorites-assaulted his nose. He grinned at Sasuke and gave him a quick kiss before breaking his chopsticks and digging in. The older boy smiled softly and sat back as his boyfriend devoured the meal in front of him like he hadn't eaten ramen in years.

Sasuke's dinner soon arrived at the table, and he ate it more reservedly than his blonde counterpart. Like always, Naruto was the first to finish, burping loudly and rubbing a hand over his stomach. Sasuke should've been disgusted by it, but his whole being was alight with nervous anticipation and the only thing he could even think about was the blonde next to him and his plans for the night. If things went well over the next few hours, the night was going out with a bang.

A very _loud_ bang.

* * *

A few hours later found Naruto and Sasuke at the local arcade-Sasuke _hated_ arcades, but Naruto loved them as much as he loved ramen so it had to be done-battling it out in Soul Calibur. So far, the score was Sasuke 0, Naruto 56. Sasuke didn't let it get to him in the slightest. He wanted Naruto in high spirits for later when he-

"_Teme_! I'm whipping your ass here, pay attention!" Naruto yelled in his ear, over the sound of DDR music behind them. Sasuke lost for the fifty-seventh time, smirking to himself when Naruto whooped in triumph. A hand came up to pinch his butt, lips connecting with the bottom of his jaw instead of his mouth. Sasuke turned in the other boy's hold and tilted Naruto's head up so he could mesh their lips together, pulling the boy flush against him. For once, neither boy cared who was watching because all they were focused on was dominating over the other.

Naruto was the first to pull away, his cheeks flushed. He pressed his forehead against Sasuke's, gripping a fistful of the other boy's shirt.

"Let's go back to my house, yeah?" Naruto murmured against his mouth, voice thick with naughty implications. Sasuke kissed him again, pressing a smirk into his lips. He seized the other boy's hand with a sure grip, and pulled him in the direction of the door. It only took a few minutes for them to reach Naruto's house, neither boy noticing the car still in the driveway. The blonde laughed as he pulled Sasuke to the door, letting the brunette spin him around and slam him against it. Lips and tongues clashed as Naruto reached behind him to twist the knob, the door opening and both of them stumbling inside where Naruto's back met the closet door. Shoes were toed off hurriedly, their lips still connected.

Naruto managed to unbutton his boyfriend's shirt, peeling the offending article of clothing down pale shoulders, getting caught up at the raven's elbows. Sasuke shook his arms to get the shirt off, tossing it somewhere off to the side. He reached for Naruto's shirt and deftly popped the buttons, licking a strip of tan skin as he pulled the edges of the shirt open. The younger boy moaned at the action, grabbing a fistful of dark hair and-

"Oh, my!" A voice giggled, startling both boys out of their fun. They struggled to get their clothes in order, Sasuke bending to pick up his fallen shirt. Kushina was standing with Minato in the entrance to the foyer, looking like they were about to leave for a night out on the town. Sasuke blushed when he remembered what time Kushina said they could come home and have the house all to themselves. Apparently, they were a little early. "Well, um, I'd ask you how your date went, but you seem a little…busy. I'll just ask you in the morning." The red haired woman kissed both of their cheeks before linking her arm with her husband's and leaving through the front door, Sasuke and Naruto blushing like maniacs behind them.

"That was so embarrassing." Naruto breathed, leaning his head back against the closet door. Sasuke nodded in agreement, looking his boyfriend up and down and wondering if he was still in the mood. Fortunately, the blonde answered that question for him, as he peeled his shirt off himself and threw it somewhere next to him. "Now, where were we?"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto pulled him in for more kisses.

* * *

The bed dipped as Naruto crawled into bed beside Sasuke, his hair still dripping from their shower. Sasuke snorted as he grabbed the towel Naruto had carelessly left on the floor, bringing it to his boyfriend's hair to dry it properly. They'd left a mess downstairs, after they were done celebrating their anniversary. No doubt Kushina and Minato would be livid when they found out he and Naruto had sex on the floor in the kitchen, in the hallway, and on the stairs…

They'd managed to clean most of it up, but there were some spots that refused to be removed. Both boys fervently hoped neither of the blonde's parents would notice the white spots on the carpet of the stairs.

Sasuke threw the towel into the hamper by the blonde's bedroom door, and let the idiot snuggle against his side. The clock on the bedside was blinking 11:45 pm at him, which meant their anniversary ended at midnight. He still had one more thing left to do before it was too late.

"I have a present for you." Sasuke murmured against his boyfriend's hair, ruffling the blonde locks with his breath. Naruto shifted to look up at him, his eyes wide and excited. "Wait here, okay?" Sasuke kissed him softly before slipping out of bed, disappearing down the stairs. Naruto watched the door confusedly, wondering why Sasuke had to go down there for his present. Then he remembered their clothes were still down there.

A few seconds later he reappeared in the doorway, hiding something behind his back. Naruto tried to look around him to see what it was, but the bastard only hid it further. He took a few more steps into the room, dropping his gaze to the ground and blushing. Naruto opened his mouth to tease him, but shut it the next minute at the look the raven gave him.

"I love you, you know. A lot. I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier. Wasting all that time hating you and dating that pervert…I was so stupid. We've only been together for two years, and I know we have a lifetime ahead of us for me to do this, but I don't want to wait. I want you. _Forever_." Sasuke crawled onto the bed, with his arms still behind his back. Naruto had stopped breathing, because he _knew _what his present was without Sasuke having to show him. They hadn't even gotten around to talking about their future, at least not any further than college.

This was something _big_. But regardless of how big of a step they were taking, he wouldn't say no, _couldn't _say no. He was weak when it came to his boyfriend.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked in a low voice, finally revealing what he'd been hiding behind his back. It was a small, black velvet box, snuggled inside was a golden wedding band, and Naruto could barely make out the inscription of his and Sasuke's names on the inside. He wondered how much it cost, but only for a minute as Sasuke slid the ring on his finger. The metal was cool against his skin, but it felt like it belonged there. He smiled as he wriggled his fingers, missing the look the other boy was giving him.

"Does that mean yes, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, leaning forward to brush the tips of their noses together. Naruto nodded against him, grinning widely and kissing the raven when Sasuke pressed their foreheads together.

"You know my mom's going to want to plan this wedding, right?" Naruto snickered, pulling Sasuke to lay half on top of him and half on the bed. The older boy nodded against his chest, pressing a soft kiss just under his collarbone. "_And_ we have to come out to your parents." The blonde said as an after thought, frowning when the raven on top of him stiffened. If they were going to get married, then both of their families were invited, even if they didn't support their relationship. Naruto didn't know how Mikoto and Fugaku were going to react to them being together.

"We'll go first thing in the morning." Sasuke mumbled, reaching for the comforter and pulling it over them. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and kissed him, nervous about their job for the next morning.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sat outside of the raven's large house, both boys extremely nervous about going inside. A week before Sasuke had proposed to him, and they were just now telling his parents after saying they would confess everything the day after. Of course, Kushina and Minato had been in on Sasuke's plans, which was why they left for the night. Naruto had been right about his mother wanting to plan the wedding as well.

She made Sasuke promise her so she would keep his secret, well, a secret.

"We have to go inside eventually, teme." Naruto murmured, rolling his golden wedding band around on his finger. He realized he'd picked up a nervous habit as soon as he put the thing on.

Sasuke sighed as he pushed his driver side door open, nodding slightly to Naruto as he slid out of the car. The blonde followed suit, both boys shutting the car doors behind them. Sasuke took the blonde's hand and kissed it before letting it fall away, as they came to a stop at the front door. Taking a deep breath, he twisted the handle and pushed the door open, walking into the large foyer opening to the rest of the house.

"Mother?" Sasuke called, walking further into the house and peeking around the corner into the living room. There was a loud squeal from upstairs before footsteps were charging towards them, and Mikoto was suddenly smothering her youngest son in a tight hug. Sasuke's face was beat red from lack of air. "Mom, I can't breathe!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie! It's just that you're never home anymore and I missed you." Mikoto nuzzled her cheek against Sasuke's as she said this, making the raven blush from embarrassment this time. She looked up as she noticed Naruto standing awkwardly in the doorway, and she pulled him over to get a hug as well. "Wow, you two are so big!" The woman gushed, grabbing them both by the wrists and pulling them into the living room. "Sasuke, your father and I don't know what to do with ourselves anymore. You're going off to college and we'll be all alone!"

"Speaking of father, where is he?" Sasuke broke into his mother's rant, glancing sideways at Naruto who swallowed nervously. Mikoto giggled as she jumped up from the couch, disappearing up the stairs with a quick, "I'll be right back." Both boys visibly deflated when she left the room.

"I'm so fucking nervous." Naruto groaned, letting his head rest against Sasuke's shoulder. The raven turned his own head and kissed the top of his head, letting out a deep breath. Footsteps on the stairs made them jerk apart just as Mikoto and Fugaku came walking into the room. Apparently, Fugaku had been sleeping.

"Well, here's your father." Mikoto said happily, as she pulled him down to sit next to her on the couch. The older man grunted in greeting, still looking a little sleepy. It didn't make Sasuke or Naruto feel any better. "So, what are you two up to later? Would you like to stay for dinner? I really miss you two!"

"Well, um, Mother. Father. I actually have something to tell you." Sasuke sat up a little straighter, Naruto doing the opposite so he didn't look too suspicious. Mikoto sat up as well, taking Fugaku with her. "I came here to tell you that I, uh, I'm…getting married and my fiancé wants your blessing."

There was a moment of silence before both of his parents exploded.

"What?!" Fugaku yelled, at the same time his mother squealed in happiness. Mikoto rushed over to the couch he was sitting on, pulling him up and smothering him in kisses. Fugaku was still in complete shock, even as his wife cooed over what she was going to do with his wedding. "Married? You're only nineteen! You have no reason to get married yet! What makes you think this woman doesn't just want you for your money?!"

"We're not getting married right away. It'll be after college." Sasuke said calmly, over his mother's shoulder. She let him go and turned around to glare at her husband.

"Shush, Fugaku! Don't ruin my chance for grandchildren!" She seethed, tightening her arms around her son's waist. She furrowed her eyebrows when Sasuke stiffened, and she pulled back to look up at his face. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"It might be…_difficult _to have children." Sasuke muttered, letting her pull away. She opened her mouth to ask why, when something gold caight her eye. Something gold on Naruto's finger. His _ring finger._

"Oh. OH. Oh!" Sasuke was startled when his mother threw herself at Naruto, actually _crying_ as she nuzzled her cheek against his neck. The blonde patted her back awkwardly because he didn't now what else to do. "That's okay, it's okay. I'm so happy for the two of you! Finally, you get along!"

"Grandchildren are still possible, you know." Naruto mumbled in her ear, causing another wave of tears to run down her cheeks. Naruto and Sasuke looked over at Fugaku, who was sitting stiffly on the couch. The blonde cleared his throat nervously. "If you don't support us, I guess I can understand. But I love Sasuke, and nothing will ever change that. We're going to get married whether you want us to or not. It's up to you if you want to come." The blonde fixed his gaze with the older man's determinedly, with Sasuke reaching over to take his hand. Mikoto finally let go of her blonde son-in-law and fixed Fugaku with a sly smile.

"I owe you dinner, don't I?" She cooed, moving over to the couch and bending down to give her husband a soft kiss. Sasuke and Naruto almost fell off the couch when he smiled at her.

"Yes. I told you when they first met each other that they would end up together." The stoic man said in a soft voice, much to his young son's surprise. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of a damn thing. "When Naruto was born, I said the same thing to Minato. You were like contrasting skies, one dark and one bright. I also told him that we would be celebrating your engagement before we knew it."

"And you were right." Mikoto giggled, kissing him again. She could see the light in Sasuke's eyes brightening, as he flashed the blonde next to him a breath taking smile.

"Do we get your blessing then?" Naruto asked excitedly, jumping up from his seated position with Sasuke following him. Fugaku merely nodded, and that was all it took for the two boys to explode in happiness. Sasuke took the blonde in his arms, and spun him around until they both collapsed on the floor, too dizzy to stand.

"I hope Kushina and I are planning the wedding together." Mikoto said in a light voice, glaring at her son and his fiancé. Sasuke grinned and nodded his head, planting a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead as his mother giggled with childlike happiness.

There were four years still left to go before they tied the knot, but by then, it would feel like they had already married. Every day before would just be the honeymoon.

You know, if their mothers didn't go overboard.

~Owari~

* * *

A/N: And that is the end, folks. I didn't want to spoil their whole lives! Ha. Maybe, if enough people really want it, I'll do a timeline sequel for their wedding and things after it. Ja ne! And review!


End file.
